Nirvana
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Ella le sonrió, tan dulce. Pero eran sus ojos los que la desmentían -oscuros y calmos, sin emoción-. —No me agrada cuando la gente anda intentando revisar mi cabeza, ¿sabes?—el marrón brilló contra la mirada verde— no eres nada bueno, ¿verdad?—y volvió a sonreír.
1. La Inefable

Aclaración: los personas no son míos, sino de la gran dama: J.K. Rowling. :'D ¡Arrodillense ante su genialidad!... (ignoren esto, por favor)

_**Summary:**_ Ella le sonrió, tan dulce. Como si él no hubiese intentando utilizar Legirimancia y no hubiese sido echado de su mente con relativa facilidad. —No eres un chico nada bueno… Riddle.

**Nirvana**

I- La Inefable

"_¿De quienes son esos rostros que se aparecen en mi mente a medida que avanzo bajo esta helada lluvia? (Hiiro no Kakera-opening)_

Hermione suspiró mentalmente al advertir que el sol comenzaba ponerse. No estaba lista aún para abandonar el lugar ya que después de todo hacía mucho que no lo visitaba, no _los_ visitaba, y quería antes de irse dejarles al menos un presente. Después de todo, ellos seguían siendo sus mejores amigos, allí o en el más allá. No importaba.

_O tal vez sí, aunque sólo un poco_. Reflexionó en silencio. Su recuerdo –aunque maravilloso, inalterable e invaluable- no podía llenar el hueco en su corazón_… Harry, Ron… _Mirando el cielo sonrió ligeramente antes de dejar el ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas sobre ambas tumbas.

_Ella honraría su recuerdo… por eso había elegido ese camino. _

Con las manos en la chaqueta oscura que llevaba se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia la salida del cementerio, tenía una reunión próxima con el primer Ministro y sospechaba que se trataba del extraño artefacto que sus compañeros habían hallado en el último viaje.

Tenía bastante curiosidad sobre él pero la cantidad de magia negra que exhumaba le había impedido investigarlo correctamente, o mejor dicho, por ello lo habían impedido. En su lugar ella había tenido que encargarse de traducir los manuscritos que habían venido con el objeto, y bueno, Hermione no se había equivocado al pensar que había algo extraño en ellos.

_Aunque no ciertamente no me esperaba esto. _Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y sus ojos brillaron intensamente durante unos escasos segundos antes de desaparecer en la cortina suave de su mirada. Apretando su bolso contra su costado llamó a su magia, sintiendo el característico remolino en su estómago que anunciaba la aparición.

El hechizo la llevó frente a una construcción familiar: el Ministerio de Magia. Ingresando sin problemas se dirigió al ascensor, saludando amablemente a las personas que se detenían a hablar a la _heroína _de guerra.

No tardó mucho en llegar al piso correspondiente y pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina de su Jefe. Tocando la puerta pronto escuchó la voz masculina permitiendo su pase, y al entrar no se sorprendió al encontrar tres personas más además de la figura principal de autoridad.

—Buenas tardes, señor. —saludó educadamente a su superior, dirigiéndose luego a sus compañeros con un movimiento de cabeza que cada uno correspondió silenciosamente— Reiner, Smith, Hale.

—Hermione, te esperábamos. Deduzco que has traído lo encomendado, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, señor —sacando un sobre de su bolso se lo entregó.

Asintiendo él se permitió una sonrisa orgullosa mientras dejaba el pequeño paquete sobre su escritorio de cerezo— Muy bien, ustedes tres pueden retirarse, necesito hablar con la señorita Granger a solas.

La orden fue rápidamente acatada y ella se vio frente los calculadores ojos grises del hombre en el silencio de la habitación. Hermione mantuvo la calma frente a su descarado escrutinio, hasta que él empezó a hablar.

—Sabiendo que ha leído los manuscritos asumo que usted comprende bien porque el secreto de ello debe permanecer entre las menos personas posibles. —Ante su afirmativa silenciosa continuó— Sin embargo, el Ministerio no puede ignorar que además de ser un arma potencialmente peligrosa también puede resultar de gran ayuda para la—eligió cuidadosamente las palabras— _restauración _del Mundo Mágico.

—Disculpe, señor, pero… ¿realmente sugiere utilizar dicho artefacto?—no evitó preguntar con tono escéptico. Había demasiado margen de error, demasiadas posibilidades y no le veía la verdadera utilidad sino más bien parecía un juguete muy peligroso.

_El poder corrompe fácilmente después de todo…_

— Creo recordar que usted tiene experiencia con algo así, ¿o me equivoco, señorita Granger? —una chispa de incredulidad recorrió sus ojos durante un instante, _¿cómo lo…?_— No hay nada oculto para el jefe de los inefables, señorita Granger, y menos sobre sus subordinados. —él sonrió misteriosamente antes de escarbar en su cajón, sacando un pequeño cubo de vidrio reforzado con un sinfín de hechizos.

Adentro de él había un reloj de arena, o algo similar a ello ya que no contenía eso sino una sustancia dorada que se mantenía en la parte superior y no caía hacia abajo, de hecho en la parte inferior no había nada. Curioso, sin duda.

— El Reloj de Duncan Rish—Hermione murmuró, recordando el nombre del dueño de los viejos papeles amarillos que se había encargado de descifrar y claro, del objeto frente a ella.

—Es un dispositivo para viajar en el tiempo—él no preguntó, aseguró, aún sin haber leído su informe.— Y uno muy peligroso, _demasiado._ —susurró, aunque ella pudo escucharlo claramente.

Sonriendo ligeramente, la fémina habló— Lo es, señor. Fue creado para retroceder en el tiempo suficientes años como lo deseara su portador. Sin embargo, Duncan Rish cometió un error en los hechizos y lo dotó de una mínima consciencia, que lo hacía independiente de sus órdenes.

— Así que consciencia… por lo que es capaz de tomar decisiones por sí mismo, ¿verdad?

—Así es, señor.

En silencio, él continuó observando el objeto hasta que una mirada determinada apareció en su faz y observó con atención a la mujer de largo cabello rizado. — ¿Los manuscritos dijeron algo de su uso?

—Al aparecer el señor Rish no fue capaz de utilizarlo correctamente ya que el objeto no reaccionaba ante su magia. Según sus apuntes finales él descubrió que el Reloj sólo funcionaba si la corriente de magia era capaz de empujar todo el líquido dorado hacia la parte inferior. —Frunciendo el ceño, agregó— Él creía que era capaz de hacerlo… esas fueran las últimas palabras escritas.

—Ya veo—murmuró, sin embargo su mirada nunca la abandonó. — Hermione, eres una de las mejores Inefables que he tenido el privilegio de dirigir, tu record de misiones es perfecto, sin ninguna falla y cada trabajo que se te ha sido encargado fue cumplido con brillantes y honores.

Esas palabras, o alabanzas mejor dicho, no venían solas. Claro que no.

— Por eso estoy seguro de que eres la más capacitada para ésta misión.

Ella ignoró la vocecita en su mente que chillaba que todo eso apestaba.

— Quiero que estudies el Reloj.

_Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?_

—He intentes utilizarlo.

Las últimas palabras atravesaron sus oídos de forma abrupta y ella no pudo evitar que las palabras se deslizaran de sus labios.

—¿Y con qué objetivo… señor? —se las arregló para añadir la última palabra para no sonar tan maleducada, pero al parecer él esperaba esa pregunta ya que sonrió, causando que la sensación "esto apesta" aumentara.

—Viajar en el tiempo, claramente. —el brillo en sus ojos grises creció de una forma algo maniática— hasta el año donde _Voldemort _era sólo un mocoso… y matarlo, Hermione. _**Matarlo**_.

Un silencio pasado y u nudo en el estómago fue todo lo que sucedió después.

_¿Q-Qué?_

Hasta aquí llegue :D ¿qué tal? ¿les pareció aunque sea algo interesante? ¡Me gustaría saberlo! Les prometo que acepto de todo! No puedo morderlos desde acá además emm ejem digo, recibo comentarios de todo tipo :D

¡Nos leemos! ;)

Abrazos de panda :3


	2. Pensamientos

Aclaración: los personas no son míos, pertenecen a La Estimable: J.K. Rowling. :'D

_**Summary:**_ Ella le sonrió, tan dulce. Como si él no hubiese intentando utilizar Legirimancia y no hubiese sido echado de su mente con relativa facilidad. —No eres un chico nada bueno… Riddle.

**Nirvana**

**II**- _Pensamientos_

"_Sólo quiero que me ayudes a que el cielo vuelva a ser azul"_

—_Viajar en el tiempo, claramente. —el brillo en sus ojos grises creció de una forma algo maniática— hasta el año donde Voldemort era sólo un mocoso… y matarlo, Hermione. __**Matarlo**__._

_Un silencio pasado y u nudo en el estómago fue todo lo que sucedió después._

_¿Q-Qué?_

Ella ignoró la sensación pesada que comenzaba a expandirse en su cuerpo y se obligó a fijar la vista en los turbios ojos grises del Ministro, Laurent Shawn. Sabía que él había perdido a su esposa y a su hija antes de tomar la posición que ocupaba en ese momento, por lo que sospechaba de que iba eso.

— Señor, solicito su reconsideración. —murmuró, utilizando un tono bastante tranquilo en comparación con las emociones en su vientre. Pero él rápidamente replicó antes que pudiese numerar los peligros de un viaje en el tiempo.

— No hay nada que reconsiderar, señorita Granger—masculló con fiereza. —Se le dará una sala especializada para contener grandes cantidades de magia para el cumplimiento de su misión. Sólo hay una orden: no dejar que Tom Riddle se convierta en Lord Voldemort. **A toda costa**. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Apretando los dientes ligeramente guardó celosamente su espíritu Gryffindor que revoloteaba con fuerza en su mente y le exigía hacer entrar en razón al hombre. Pero era su Jefe… y ella lo entendía.

—Sí, señor.

—Se le informará más ampliamente de su misión mañana a primera hora, por ahora, aconsejo retirarse a descansar y prepararse.

Y eso fue todo. Hermione no tardó en salir del edificio en dirección a su pequeño apartamento al cual casi nunca iba. Después de todo, se la pasaba en misiones y cuando volvía no solía pasar mucho tiempo allí. No iba a negarlo, se sentía irremediablemente sola en ese lugar.

Suspirando, ella entró en su "acogedor" hogar, dirigiéndose directamente al baño. _Necesitaba _ una buena ducha lo más antes posible. Bajo el agua fría se permitió pensar con la mayor claridad posible.

Tenía una nueva misión, y eso era genial. Así no tendría tiempo para pensar en el pasado ni atormentarse por sus errores y debilidad. Pero la parte mala era que involucraba un viaje en el tiempo y a Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort.

Ella había lidiado con ambos. El Timer-Turner concedido por su querida profesora McGonagall que había hecho posible la toma de todas las materias que quería –y algo más- y bueno, los siete años que había pasado luchando contra el Señor Serpiente junto a sus amigos eran experiencia, claro. Pero, ninguno se había mesclado con el otro.

Suspiró, frotando suavemente sus risos castaños.

De por sí "jugar" con el tiempo era muy peligroso pero… algo así. _Parece demasiado_... No es que no confiase en sus habilidades, de hecho, ella era muy consciente de lo poderosa. Por algo era una Inefable, alguien a quien se le confiaban las misiones confidenciales del Ministerio y de las cuales nadie sabía nada. Había lidiado incontables veces con la muerte –incluso antes de ocupar su cargo- y no muchas cosas que realmente representasen peligro.

Pero…

El tiempo era demasiado peligroso. Un solo error y eran miles los que lo pagaban. ¿Qué pasaría si ella no podía matarlo? ¡Era Voldemort! Una versión joven de éste, en realidad, pero seguía siendo el mago más talentoso, cruel y manipulador que había pisado Hogwarts. Y no es como si ella pudiese infiltrarse en la escuela y asesinarlo mientras soñaba con dominar el mundo.

Ya lo habían vencido una vez… y muchas, muchas vidas llenas de esperanza, ilusiones y aspiraciones se habían perdido, contando a sus mejores amigos. Esta vez sería solamente ella, ella y su inteligencia y su poder contra el genio maléfico encaramado en un estudiante "bien parecido y encantador" que era incapaz de sentir amor o compasión.

_Esto es jodidamente… genial. _

Apretando los dientes cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la cerámica de la pared, preguntándose si el Ministro en realidad pensaba que esa misión cambiaría algo. Porque no habían informes sobre los viajes en el tiempo y menos sobre unos que involucraban 60 años y un Señor Oscuro.

Pero… había una mínima posibilidad de que resultase bien, y si así era… incontables vidas se salvarían… los padres de Harry, los hermanos de Ron, su propia familia… ¿Cuántos podrían ser salvados? Cerró los ojos, resistiéndose a la tenue esperanza que comenzaba a florecer en su pecho.

Aun así… nada está escrito. ¿Y si terminaba con la amenaza y después no podía volver a su hogar? ¿o si volvía y nada había cambiado? Muchas posibilidades desfilaron por su mente. Hermione no podría sobrevivir en el ambiente machista de los años 50, terminaría echándose un Avada Kedabra a sí misma. O a los magos que le dijesen que para ser una buena bruja necesitaba un marido y dedicarse obediente y exclusivamente a él y a sus hijos.

De todos modos la misión era un embrollo. Ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a la ocasión donde había tenido que ir a las montañas heladas de Rusia para asegurarse de que el rumor de la vuelta de los dragones albinos había sido solo eso, un rumor, que había ocasionado que el Ministro ruso se contactara con ellos ante la perspectiva de tener a esas colosales y violentas criaturas nuevamente en su territorio.

Suspiró.

_Pero es mi embrollo, eh._ Y ella no se retractaría de haber aceptado la misión. Aunque fuese algo descarriado y casi suicida… _al menos no es diferente a la mitad de lo que he hecho en mi vida. _La comisura de sus labios se alzó ligeramente mientras salía de la tina y se vestía con su cómodo piyama de gatitos.

_¿Qué hubieran hecho Harry y Ron? _No evitó preguntarse. _¿Habrían aceptado sin batallar o hubieran montado un escándalo? ¿o se hubiesen lanzado a la misión como los temerarios Gryffindor que eran? _Acostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos y se acomodó bajo las cálidas mantas.

_Si puedo verlos…_ pensó, antes de dormirse… _todo podría valer la pena. Incluso si al final no vuelvo, al menos ellos tendrán su final feliz, y yo… habré pagado mi error al fin.  
_

Una pequeña sonrisa ocupó sus labios mientras el sueño la vencía.

Me muerooo de caloorr :'( Hasta aquí puedo llegar antes de que mi netbook me queme los dedos completamente… ¡Espero les haya gustado! :D Sé que parece aburrido, pero no quiero lanzar el viaje y la acción de una de un modo apresurado y todo ahuecado ._. Además, creí que era necesario una pequeña reflexión por parte de Hermione ya que bueno, es ella xDD Espero lo entiendan :) aunque creo que igualmente surgen dudas… las que muy probablemente se resuelvan a medida que pasen los capítulos.

Muchas gracias por los alertas y el favorito :') soy taaan felizzz :D :D :D A los comentarios los contestaré por aquí abajo :) ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme su opinión y uno así de largo! :D :D Creo que podría llorar de emoción… o de calor xDD lo que intente matarme primero xDD

**Orora **: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me causa mucha felicidad saber que te gustó y que consideras mi idea original. Ciertamente la mayoría de las historias Tomione son así como tu dices así que consideré hacerlo lo más nuevo posible –aunque mi imaginación no da para mucho xDD- ¿Un buen augurio? :D :D ¡Eso es genial! Espera que pueda alcanzar tus expectativas ;)

PD: Eres mi primer review :') gracias, querida nueva lectora.

**Blue**: Jajaja, lo entiendo ;) igual muchas gracias por tomarte el trabajo de comentar mi fic :D Me parece genial que te resulte interesante y que quieras leer más :D aquí, como verás, el nuevo capi no es mucho que digamos pero como ya dije antes pensé que era necesario :) ¿tú que opinas? ;) Espero que hayas dormido bien y que puedas decirme tu análisis ;D

A todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, graciassss :D :D espero y pronto se animen a decirme lo que piensen. No se preocupen, no los demandaré ;) cofcofnoconosconingúnabogadocofcof :D

Eso es todo, ¡cuídense y pronto nos leemos! ;)

**Feliz navidad para todossss! :'D Espero y Papa Noel los visite ;) aunque sea para dejarles una zanahoria xD **

Besos de Koala


	3. ¿Lo qué realmente vale? ¿Lo qué se cree?

Aclaración: los personas no son míos, sino de la gran dama: J.K. Rowling. :'D

_**Summary:**_ Ella le sonrió, tan dulce. Pero eran sus ojos los que la desmentían -oscuros y calmos, sin emoción-. —No me agrada cuando la gente anda intentando revisar mi cabeza, ¿sabes?—el marrón brilló contra la mirada verde— no eres nada bueno, ¿verdad?—y volvió a sonreír.

**Nirvana**

_**III- ¿Lo que realmente vale? ¿lo que se cree?**_

Hermione se despertó envuelta en sudor alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, producto de un bonito recuerdo. Acostumbrase a la falta de luz acarició su brazo distraídamente con la mirada puesta en el techo.

_Ya han pasado diez años y aun así yo… _suspirando, se incorporó decidiendo tomar una ducha. Tenía el tiempo perfecto para guardar un par de cosas más en su bolsa y terminar de leer el libro de Hechizos Perdidos entre el siglo VII y el XII antes de volver a presentarse en el despacho de su jefe.

Después de unos cinco minutos ella ya se encontraba con la cabeza sumergida en su armario, buscando un par de túnicas que pasasen desapercibidas en los cuarenta. Después de todo, estaba segura de que tendría que pasar algo de tiempo allí…

No es como si pudiese aparecer en medio de Hogwarts y asestarle la maldición asesina al chico. No. Por más que estuviese segura de que a su jefe no le importaría demasiado ella no quería ser arrestada por matar a un joven "brillante y encantador" y ser mandada a Azkaban.

No. Gracias.

Aunque tampoco le parecía mejor estar a su alrededor…

Cerrando el pequeño bolso sin fondo pensó en el hecho de que el objeto tenía algo de consciencia así que aunque lograra activarlo no había mucha garantía de que realmente funcionase. Sería mejor probar _ciertos_ conjuros en él, Merlín no quisiese que terminase conociendo a Godric Gryffindor y sus compañeros.

Por eso necesitaba terminar el libro. Estaba lleno de hechizos curiosos y algunos realmente útiles, como el que podría utilizar para lograr que el Reloj la mandase al año correcto según la orden de su jefe.

Acomodándose en su sillón favorito devoró con ansias el conocimiento impreso en el papel. Habían tantos encantamientos y la mayoría era de un nivel avanzando que muchos magos soñarían con lograr realizar.

El "maximus Zeus" era un buen ejemplo de ataque ofensivo constituido por una potente tormenta de rayos, desaconsejado de usar en espacios cerrados. Si no se tenía un buen control de magia éste podría terminar fritando al mago que lo había lanzado.

De hecho, la última vez que había sido usado había ocasionado la destrucción de un pueblo entero, incluyendo al que lo había utilizado, un tal Scorpius Black. _¿Un antepasado de Sirius Black, talvez?_

Encogiéndose de hombros se concentró en acabar el libro, aunque varias inquietudes recorrían su mente.

Todo hubiese sido más fácil si al Ministro no se le hubiese ocurrido esa misión o si ella hubiera quemado el Reloj y los manuscritos tan pronto como habían estado en sus manos.

Bufó.

_¿Pero cuando las cosas han sido fáciles?... _

Ah, quizás esos días en la casa de la abuela cuando aun no había descubierto que podía romper vidrios y hacer volar objetos cuando se enfadaba.

_Al final fue la magia la que convirtió mi vida en una escalera empinada hacia algún lugar._

Pero le había traído tantas cosas maravillosas. La verdadera amistad, el amor, la esperanza, los sueños. Jamas podría haber conocido y vivido con tanta intensidad en la ruta que alguna había pensado.

Y también trajo muerte, roturas, llanto…

Había peleado en la guerra como tantos… y como pocos, había regresado a una sociedad que comenzaba a construir sus cimientos nuevamente, sobre los pedazos rotos de una amenaza que había destruido incontables sueños y anhelos.

Cerró los ojos, batallando para liberarse de los recuerdos que comenzaban a atormentarla. Sí, ella seguía viva hasta ese entonces, tenía una carrera brillante y una casa bonita… con una vida solitaria y rota, pero estaba bien. Era el resultado por lo que habían peleado, para que ella siguiese respirando.

¿Y cuántos habían perdido la suya sólo para que estuviese por ser mandada a rasgar la garganta del culpable?

_¿Realmente vale la pena? ¿__**Qué es**__ lo que realmente debería hacer?_

Dejando el libro sobre la superficie de madera observó con ojos tristes la fotografía de tres personas que adornaba la mesa. Los ojos verdes y azules brillaban mientras la risa de la única chica se oía en el ambiente de verde suelo y hermoso cielo.

Sus dedos acariciaron el marco con cariño durante varios minutos, hasta que toda la habitación se vio alumbrada naturalmente por el sol. _Ya es hora._

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

— Señor Ministro, la señorita Granger lo espera en la sala designada—una mujer avisó desde la puerta para luego desaparecer.

Asintiendo para sí mismo él dejó la imagen de su amada esposa junto a su hija de tres años en el cajón. En un día como ese, su pequeña Tracey hubiese estado festejando su cumpleaños número trece junto a sus padres. Pero _alguien_ le había quitado la posibilidad.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. _Malditos mortíferos, maldito Voldemort._ Él jamás se los perdonaría y menos a la enfermiza serpiente que lo había causado. Pero pronto se vengaría y si todo salía bien y la chica hacía el trabajo perfectamente muy probablemente él volvería a tener a su familia entre sus brazos.

Saliendo de su oficina se dirigió al piso correspondiente a sabiendas de que su secretaria lo seguía de cerca.

Luego de algunos minutos ambos llegaron a la habitación donde ella lo esperaba frente al Reloj de Duncan Rish, el cual había sido puesto en el centro de la misma. No sin la seguridad correspondiente, claro. Fuertes campos de protección de tonalidades diferentes lo rodeaba dando testimonio de la diversidad de hechizos de protección.

—Señorita Granger, me alegra saber que ha venido preparada y dispuesta tal como lo solicite—dijo, notando el traje de Inefable debajo de la túnica negra de estilo clásico.— Stephanie tiene algunos objetos que usted sin duda requerirá. —haciendo una pequeña señal, su secretaria le entregó a la joven mujer un sobre marrón, un pequeño silbato y una bolsita que parecía tener unos pocos galeones.

Contemplándolos con curiosidad ella le enseñó el silbato— ¿Qué sería esto, Jefe?—inquirió, manteniendo la bolsita y el sobre contra su pecho.

— Cada vez que la magia de un niño despierta emite una singular señal que señala su posición en el mundo. Hay un pergamino mágico en cada Estado o escuela que se encarga de anotar sus nombres—explicó, con tranquilidad— Cada mago y bruja están anotados allí y tanto el Ministerio como los institutos de hechicería puede cotejar su existencia aun sino su posición. Si llegases a tener algún problema y tu nombre no estuviese en ninguna de las listas estarías en gravísimos problemas, aún más que si decides aparecerte en medio del Gran Comedor y asesinar a tu objetivo.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo rápidamente. No por nada era considerada la bruja más brillante de su generación. _–Aunque cualquiera podría haberlo hecho-_ Y habló.

— Deduzco entonces que esto se encargara de que mi nombre aparezca en la lista.

— Así es—contestó, fijando su mirada en el Reloj— Seré sincero, señorita Granger, esta misión no tiene muchas probabilidades de que una ida y vuelta. Imagino que habrá encontrado el hechizo ideal en el libro que sacó de nuestra biblioteca para controlar el objeto lo más posible pero aun así no existe la completa certeza de que funcionara —tomó un respiro— por eso me he asegurado de crearle una coartada segura que se explica en los papeles que Stephanie le entregó. Considerando su… posición, me permití pensar que no habrá problemas con esto, ¿verdad?

Él sabía que ella no tenía familia ni amigos y que prácticamente vivía de misión en misión. Eso había contribuido a anotar un buen tanto a favor mientras había considerado quien sería el encargado de la tarea. Claro que el hecho de ser una bruja brillante y poderosa lo había asegurado.

A pesar del brillo atemorizante en su mirada ella asintió con relativa tranquilidad.

— ¿Y exactamente a qué año debería viajar, señor?—inquirió, suavemente, manteniendo en control su carácter.

— Antes de 1938 Voldemort no era más que un niño huérfano sin embargo no es tan sencillo, ya que el orfanato está asegurado contra el uso de la magia y podría ser detectada—murmuró, mirando el reloj escrutadoramente— Pero en su primer año ya conocía la existencia de la Cámara de los Secretos y que él era muy posiblemente su Heredero.

_¿Sabe lo de la Cámara también? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?_ Sus pensamientos también fueron en otra dirección— ¿Entonces debería viajar a su primer año, señor? Podría ganarme su confianza y cumplir mi objetivo en el momento oportuno. Recuerdo que él tenía una sed de conocimiento, haciéndome pasar por un maestro estaría ofreciéndole una llave poderosa de saber.

— Eso funcionaría bien… si es que realmente puede asegurar que terminará en 1938, señorita Granger—_o si todo saldrá como lo planea. _Cambiando su atención hacia ella, continuó— después de todo, la magia es algo sorprendente, ¿verdad?—él sonrió misteriosamente.

— "Tunc affinis" fue utilizado en los primeros gira-tiempos, alrededor del 1020 por C. Ziyad. En ese entonces sólo había sido posible retroceder unos cuantos segundos y el hechizo permitía calibrar cuantos serían—Hermione comentó lo leído en el libro— En este caso, sin embargo, deberé utilizarlo en una medida mayor—ella confiaba en sus habilidades **–debía hacerlo-**__y realmente _quería _saber si su Jefe realmente creía que podría lograrlo.

— ¿Cree que eso podría controlar la "conciencia" del Reloj? —él inquirió, sacando su varita y comenzando a desactivar los campos de protección.

Hermione hizo una ligera mueca— Si el control mágico es correcto hay grandes posibilidades de que funcione—contestó, siendo honesta.

—Ya veo—murmuró simplemente, y luego la miró, ojos calmos grises— Entonces… todo depende de usted_, Hermione_. **Todo.**

Ella asintió suavemente, apretando los puños en su espalda. Fue como una hoja de doble filo, "todo depende de ti" era no sólo un voto de confianza sino también "si todo falla será tu culpa"._ Una sentencia, ¿eh? Jefe, le aseguró que… nunca se arrepentirá. Yo también he perdido lo más valioso para mí entre sus manos._

Esbozando una tenue sonrisa ella confirmó— lo sé, señor. Usaré _todo_ lo que está en mis manos para no fallar.

Él también sonrió, un brillo peligroso en sus ojos antes de tomar el objeto mágico en sus manos— Eso es lo que creí—murmuró, antes de pasarle el Reloj de Duncan R.— Creo que es tiempo de despedidas. Le deseo mucha suerte, señorita Granger, ha sido todo un honor para mí ser su Jefe durante estos diez años.

— El honor ha sido todo mío, señor, muchas gracias por haberme aceptado aún en mi situación—respondió a sus palabras, tomando su boleto a varios años atrás.

El hombre asintió antes de retirarse a la habitación, más no sin antes decir— Ah, señorita Granger, no olvide que _eso _debe ser sólo utilizado como último recurso—advirtió, a pesar de que ella lo sabía muy bien— Y nunca, sobre todo, debe olvidar quien es usted… ni _quien_ es él.

Luego desapareció por la puerta, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Suspirando, Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó al Reloj susurrando— "tunc affinis".

El rayo de luz blanca envolvió al dispositivo mientras ella pensaba en el año al que debía viajar, sin embargo, pronto el hechizo comenzó a emitir a destellos amarillos y antes de que ella pudiese pensar su magia arremetió contra el reloj como respuesta automática.

Lo último que ella pensó antes de ser absorbida fue "_no debe olvidar quién es él_".

¡Y fin! :D Al fin lo termino.. yuuupiiii :D

Lamento los días que tarde ._. tenía la mayor parte del capítulo hecho el 25 pero ni ese día ni el 26 pude conectarme a mi cuenta de fanfiction .-. por lo que lo deje pasar y recién pude encontrar el final perfecto –o lo que yo pienso que es-, aunque debería decir el comienzo :D

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos, los "sigue así" y gracias por leer! :'D no pensé que realmente les gustaría mi historia pero me alegra saber que me equivoqué.

Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews:

**Nikyta**: ¡Me alegra saberlo! Espero y te animes para la próxima decirme cuál fue tu parte favorita :) ¡Gracias! Ojála lo hayas pasado muy bien y que en Año Nuevo sea igual :D

**Orora**: ¡Hola de nuevo! :D Creo que ya me estoy malacostumbrando a ver tu nombre en mis comentarios :') discúlpame, soy nueva en esto xD Jajaja, creo que tienes razón, la mayoría de las escritoras solemos conservar de Hermione la actitud sabionda, el amor a los libros y algo más de su carácter original más terminamos añadiéndole bonos nuestros xDD Así es, normalmente no soy buena en misterios pero pensé que contar todo de uno quitaría la gracia ;) es mejor que todo lo que pasó se vaya conociendo durante los capítulos, ¿no te parece? :D ¡Besos de oso Y abrazos de cereza! (? –¿o era al revés? xD-

**Susan-black7****:** :D Es genial saberlo :D supongo que la táctica de dejar en la historia cosas en blanco para que piensen "¿qué rayos?" funciona mejor de lo que pensé xD ¡Felices fiestas para ti también, Susan! (puedo llamarte así *hace ojitos*)

**Laura**: :D ¡Bien ahí! Me alegra que piensen que es interesante :'D Mmm, Hermione tiene alrededor de casi 30 ;) Ha pasado diez años siendo Inefable pero necesitó un tiempo para recomponerse y entender bien lo que le pasó ;) ups! Eso no debería decirlo, todo se explicará a medida que pasen los capis ;) Espero que éste te haya gustado :) ¡Abrazos de gomita y besos de perezoso!

**Hell-lady**: :D :D Soy taaann felizzz :D Saber que les parece integrante :'DD Podría comerme tres tazones de arroz con esto (? Naa, mentira xD No voy a robarle la idea a Renge xDD Mmm, esa muy buena pregunta, pero… deberás verlo en el próximo capitulo ;) Sumimasen…

Bien, eso es todo…. Mmm, bueno, no. Quería contarles que estoy trabajando en un fic de Naruto, también con viaje en el tiempo. He leído un par pero son contados los que no tienen más de un par de capis y luego ya nada, aún si hay algunos que me dan ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra un mueble y preguntarme "¿por qué? ¿por qué no lo sigues? ¿Qué pasará luego? :'(" Así que me dio la idea de hacer un yo misma, pero por ahora tengo sólo un par de escenas en mi cabeza ._. ¿Ustedes que opinan? :)

En fin, espero que el capítulo no haya sido una mierda ._. de verdad. Intentaré que en el siguiente haya más _acción…_ no, no de esa clase, pervertidas xD Sólo bromeo, no me hagan caso xP Bueno, queda de más decir que son bienvenidos a decirme lo que piensan, ya saben, no puedo acosarlos/intimidarlos ._. –es ilegal, de todos modos, y yo soy una chica dulce, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? *sonrisita estilo Riddle*

¡Felices fiestas para todos! :D Espero que este Año Nuevo sea un hermoso comienzo para todos ;)

¡Besos gelatinosos y abrazos de arándanos!

PD: Gracias **Yuuki Kuchiki** por notificarme del error. No sé qué estaba pensando mientras lo escribía xD


	4. ¡Qué comienzo!

Aclaración: los personas no son míos, pertenecen a chan-chan-chan-chan *suenan tambores*: ¡J.K. Rowling.!

_**Summary: **Ella le sonrió, tan dulce. Pero eran sus ojos los que la desmentían -oscuros y calmos, sin emoción-. —No me agrada cuando la gente anda intentando revisar mi cabeza, ¿sabes?—el marrón brilló contra la mirada verde— no eres nada bueno, ¿verdad?—y volvió a sonreír.  
_

**Nirvana**

IV- ¡Qué comienzo!

"_Algunas cosas empiezan bien y se ponen mal, otras comienzan mal pero terminan bien… la cosa es empezar, ya el tiempo escribirá el resto"_

Cuando Hermione despertó lo primero que notó fue el dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo. Era como si alguien hubiese jugado a los dardos con ella mientras dormía y luego los hubiese quitado de un solo movimiento. La sensación apestaba… totalmente.

Pero ella ya había experimentado situaciones así antes, episodios de dolor podría decirse, como la tortura por manos de Bellatrix o esa misión en la que casi acabó como comida para pirañas del tamaño de su gato. Sep. Era una larga historia.

Acostumbrándose a su estado fue capaz de captar el suave sonido del murmullo de las hojas al ser agitadas por el viento. Suspiró, intentando abrir los ojos. Luego de un pequeño esfuerzo lo logró y fue recompensada por el paisaje de un cielo nubloso y gris.

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente, sintiéndose como un gato que ha pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y luego se estira. Con temor descubrió que sus reservas de magia estaban peligrosamente bajas. Eso sí era un problema.

Reincorporándose, pestañeó mirando a su alrededor. Al parecer había terminado en algún lugar boscoso ya que metros y metros de árboles se extendían frente a sus ojos. Eso estaba bien, de esa forma se aseguraba de recomponerse antes de seguir con el plan sin sospechas de parte de alguien.

Lo primero era lo primero.

Utilizando el suelo como soporte se impulsó con las manos y los pies hacia arriba, tambaleándose ligeramente antes de recuperar el equilibrio. Lo más rápido posible se movió hacia un pino enano cuyas ramas se extendían con un arco hacia abajo, adoptando la forma de un sombrero verde y tupido.

Parecía el lugar perfecto donde esconderse y aclarar bien sus pensamientos sin la menor probabilidad de que alguien la notase. Además parecía que iba a llover y no quería enfriarse, con sus reservas tan bajas probablemente no podría ni hacer un hechizo de calentamiento.

_¡Un momento! ¿Y el Reloj…?_

Sus ojos recorrieron desesperadamente su entorno antes de descubrir unos trozos dorados a un par de metros de ella. Lo peor fue cuando notó que el líquido dorado de su interior se encontraba en su joven, _pequeño_ cuerpo. _Oh, es tan genial._

Su plan de infiltrarse como profesora no estaba en buen pie en ese momento. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio le daría trabajo a una niña de doce años! ¡Ni Dumbledore con sus dichosos caramelitos de limón o el anciano director Dippet!... Se dijese lo que se dijese de ambos.

No pudo evitar soltar un bufido, inclinándose hacia los restos del objeto. Una pregunta invadió su mente… ¿el Jefe sabía que pasaría eso? Su ceño se frunció mientras juntabas las partes y las guardaba envolviéndolas en su túnica manchada y húmeda.

Caminando hacia su destino, se introdujo casi a gatas por debajo de las aromáticas hojas. De su bolso sacó un campamento pequeño y una bolsa de dormir. Prefería quedarse allí hasta el día siguiente, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y preparar.

_Matar a un joven señor Oscuro no es tan fácil como cualquiera pensaría._

Pero… si ella se veía como una versión joven de sí misma, ¿era porque Voldemort también tendría esa edad? Eso sería en realidad una gran ayuda, ya que así sólo tendría que acabar una vez con él y no preocuparse por buscar los Horrocruxs. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Buscando en su bolso un juego de ropa nueva de los años 40 encontró algo más: el sobre que su jefe le había dado y el pequeño silbato. Dejándolo a un lado prosiguió a cambiarse, asegurándose de luego colgarse el objeto antes de prestar atención a los papeles.

_Bien,_ pensó, mirando la historia que tan brillantemente le habían creado. Su nuevo nombre era Hermione Hale y había sido criada por sus tíos paternos en una pequeña casa en Madison, su educación mágica había estado a cargo de ellos y ah, ¡que detalle tan encantador!, había tenido un perro que se llamaba Buzzy.

_¿Y a quién mierda le importaba eso? Y, ¿enserio? ¿Buzzy?_

Bufando, dejó caer el archivo sobre la hierba casi al mismo tiempo que un gran estruendo se escuchó, seguido por el sonido de la lluvia. Acomodándose un mechón de_ suave_ cabello castaño detrás de la oreja se preguntó si realmente se habían tomado la misión en serio, porque siendo sinceros, no lo creía.

Sí, el Reloj había sido muy genial y el dichoso silbatito –si funcionaba- también, pero ni siquiera sabía a qué año la había largado y como cereza ni siquiera estaba en su mejor forma, no tenía casi magia pero sí una bonita historia con un lindo perro con un más maravilloso nombre.

_Pero sí no podía ir mejor…_

Preparando el campamento dejó caer su "cama" en la parte de adentro, no pretendía mojarse en realidad. Acomodándose en la bolsa cerró los ojos y pensó y pensó y pensó. Ya tenía un plan que no estaba tan mal, sólo tenía que averiguar en que dichoso año estaba para saber como proseguir.

Dejar el lugar y caminar hasta el lugar más próximo para conseguir un diario era una opción buena, pero… de todas formas primero debía recuperar su magia y bueno, con ello sólo tendría que decir unas palabritas y ¡ta-chan! La respuesta que buscaba.

Sip. El primer paso era ese, y como ella no quería y no recurriría a _eso_ se tomaría la poción de Restauración y dormiría por al menos unas diez horas hasta que su barra de energía "mística" estuviese llena. Era una grandiosa idea, y no había nadie a millas así que estaba a salvo por el momento.

Además, sabía moverse bien cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía un par de cachivaches muy útiles en caso de algún ataque, aunque en esos momentos Grindelwad y sus seguidores debían estar actuando por allí.

Suspiró. No se sentía preocupada por ella mientras dormía si era sincera sino por los demás a su alrededor, por eso sólo hacía misiones en solitario, donde si reaccionaba de una manera un poco… violenta, podría decirse, no había culpa ya que muy probablemente se trataba de alguna criatura que se había acercado con intenciones no sanas, como asesinarla… o convertirla en su pareja.

Encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros sacó de su bolso un vial con un líquido rojizo, y después de pensarlo por un momento, una de color verde. La primera que bebió de un rápido sorbo –era horrible, como una mezcla de hongos podridos, jamón pasado y esas gomitas roñosas que uno se olvida a veces por ahí por mucho, mucho tiempo- mientras que la segunda era algo para cambiar de aspecto, por las dudas.

Generalmente en las misiones que hacía solía utilizar tonos de cabello al azar mientras que sus ojos siempre se mantenían entre el verde y el azul de sus mejores amigos. Lo hacía como honor a ellos, una forma de preservar su recuerdo… aún si había veces en las que al mirar su reflejo no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y marcharse rápidamente.

Pero para esa misión, ¿que necesitaría? Si recordaba bien… Dumbledore había dicho que el chico nunca había prestado atención a las féminas por lo que, ¿sería gay? No es que importase mucho de todos modos… ella no iba a utilizar sus "encantos" para atraerlo –aunque la idea picaba en su curiosidad, ¿funcionaria con él si lo intentaba?- sino más bien su cerebro.

No había sido la bruja más inteligente de su generación por nada. Si a él le interesaba el poder entonces ella sería el poder, y así guiaría pasito a pasito a la serpiente a la cueva del león. Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Después de beber ambas brebajes –doble ¡guácala!- se acurrucó contra la manta y pronto se zambulló en la oscuridad, gracias a Merlín la poción incluía una buena cantidad de proporción de poción para dormir sin sueños.

Después de varias horas de descanso se despertó, feliz ante la sensación de su magia recorriendo cada milímetro de sí. Ya era tiempo de saber. Sacó su varita, acostumbrándose a que debía usarla de ahora en más. Nada de magia no verbal.

Susurrando el hechizo Hermione observó como los números y letras aparecían fluidamente en el aire.

_17 de julio…_

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente. _Oh, mierda._

… _de 1942_

¡Y ta-chan-chan!

Mmm… casi me siento mal por dejarlo ahí, pero… no tengo intención de alargar los capítulos xD –Sí, soy vaga :P y mis finales son cortos, ¿y qué? Es mi venganza por no poder acosarlos .-. Naa, no me hagan caso xP de verdad es que creo que ahí está bien ;)-

*bostezo* en fin, ya es tarde y tengo sueñin :) Espero que tengan unos buenas noches :) y en caso de que recién despierten –Lol xD- espero que este capi sea su buenos días ;) naa, mentira, no soy tan arrogante xDD,

Bueno, no me queda más que agradecer a todos, enserio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus "sigue así" :D :D Me hacen felizzz, muy felizzz :D :D muchas gracias por leer, y si aún no han dejado su opinión les animo a que lo hagan, ya saben, no hay amenazas ni nada por el estilo –no todos podes trasladarnos o adivinar su dirección ._. – ejem, digo, ¡espero ansiosamente saber lo que piensen! :D

Aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios ;')

**Orora**: Jajaja, ¿enserio? :D me alegra de que tengas buen sentido del humor –o seas como yo, que se ríe por todo. De enserio, he LLORADO de risa varias veces xD- mmm, quizás tengas razón, quizás no, ¿quién sabe? ;D Espero que esto no sea considerado demorar ._. … sino estoy frita xDD

**Yuuki: **¿Te molesta si te recorto el nombre? :/ :) Gracias :D me alegra saber que te gusta y sí, muchas gracias por hacerme notar el error, no sé en qué estaba pensando ._. –aunque creo que preferiría no saberlo xDD, y… tu tampoco xP- ¿y qué te ha parecido este capi? ¡gracias! ¡ojala hayas pasado unas felices fiestas! :D

**Susan**: Wiii :D Gracias –cofcof ¡lo sabía! Nadie puede resistir a los ojitos de cachorro :D (ignórame xD)-Jajaja, creo que funcionó… un poco xD Al menos no terminó con Salazar Slytherin, ¿no? Eso hubiese sido fatal para la historia –y ella y el pobre tipo xD- :D ¡besos de foca y abrazos de mariposas! :D

**Hell-lady: **¡gracias! Espero que esto no te haya decepcionado, yo también estoy segura de que habría funcionado muy bien si Hermione se hacía profesora de DCAO, hubiese sido como tirar miel sobre ella y esperar a que la mosca llegue (? Aunque ahora con ese cuerpo… sip, un poco complicada la cosa, ¿no? xD En fin, ¿qué piensas del cap? ;)

**Suzy**: ¡No me odies, me gusta acortar los nombres! :'D –oh, rimé, soy genial :D- Eso es grandioso, espero saber lo que te ha parecido este capi :D si me he quedado corta o debo continuar ;) ¡te me cuidas! :)

En fin, me voy a la camita :) Dulces sueños a todos :D :D

¡Besos de zorros y abrazos de turrones! –sep, cada día estoy más loca :')-


End file.
